The present invention relates generally to the field of computing, and more particularly to automatic network reconfiguration.
In order to provide high performance data access across networks, data may be duplicated and cached at multiple sites. File systems may be employed to handle multiple data cache sites and mask wide-area network latencies and outages, allowing data access and modifications even when remote storage sites are unavailable.